


Good causes

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked Tony could tell you how exactly Abby had talked him into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good causes

If asked Tony could tell you how exactly Abby had talked him into this. She had used a two-fold strategy that was perfectly planned and executed. She talked to him at length about the charity and her excitement about the work they were doing in private first, without telling him any details of the event, inclining him to genuinely want to help. Then when she did reveal that the cornerstone of the fundraising was to be a bachelor auction she did it in the bullpen while he was mid lonely aging frat boy lament.

He was trapped and she knew it.

She picked the suit out, made him let her retie his tie twice. She gelled his hair in a messy bed head array of spikes. Then she pushed him out on to the stage with a following call of “you look like sex! Get out there and sell it.”

Tim, Delilah, Bishop and Jake were at a table near the back of the room. Most of the close tables were populated by single women with predatory smiles.

After a deep calming breath he began smiling charmingly and winking at the obviously well off ones. Generic over the top flirting, the sort he’d play up with a willing co-conspirator to make the others roll their eyes.

Then the bidding started and his head began to spin.

He had listened to the last bachelor, who had been hot but clearly shy, get increases of five or ten dollars until a dinner date with him finally sold for four hundred and fifty dollars. Tony’s offering was a little more complicated, at Abby’s insistence it was Tony cooking the winner veal parmesan, and was expected to raise a bit more.

They opened the bidding at a hundred dollars, and in less than a minute it was three hundred, raised in twenty dollar increments by at least seven women. Tony knew he was visibly shocked as the bidding continued with momentum, coming down to two very insistent participants who were eyeing each other with the look of two large cats accessing each other’s weaknesses. The bid was at seven hundred and it seemed like the brunette might win him at that when a voice he knew better than he knew his own piano’s familiar notes called out, “One thousand dollars.”

Shocked gasps rose all over the room. Though whether it was the unprecedented raise, the drama of a new bidder at this late point, Tony’s own incandescent smile, or that the new bidder was male Tony couldn’t tell.

He was too busy making promises with his eyes to even register that the blonde had been spurred on by the interloper and was now at eleven hundred. Or that the brunette was staring at the new bidder with slack jawed shock. He even missed Tim and Bishop flailing in the background.

He truly only had eyes for Gibbs, and thus was surprised by the new announcement of “Fifteen hundred.”

The auctioneer, by no means a professional, seemed to regain her composure at that statement. She stared down the blonde as Gibbs and Tony stared at each other, “I think we’re going to have to call this one sold. Could we get a round of applause for Special Agent DiNozzo?”

Polite applause rose from some parts of the room.

“And another for…”

Gibbs didn’t seem inclined to speak, in stead he stood smirking in the middle of the room.

“My apparently jealous boyfriend, Jethro,” Tony provided in the silence.

“Jethro, for his incredibly generous donation.”

There was a little more applause this time, and Abby catcalling.

Tony smirked himself and nodded toward the cashier sitting next to the stage-left exit. He met Gibbs there, now more grinning than smirking, “You never do anything small, do you?”

Gibbs shrugs, “It was for a good cause.”

“And you are a caveman deep down. Couldn’t stand the idea of me cooking for someone else.”

“I know what you cooking looks like.”

“You could have kept me out of the auction altogether.”

“And ruin Abby’s fun?”

“She knew you were going to snatch me up?”

“She was teasing me about you being up for grabs. Either she suspected or she was trying to set us up.”

“Guess I gave the game away then.”

“Don’t you think it’s time?”

“It was probably time years ago.”

Gibbs smirks, “Besides the bachelor is meant to match the winning bid, but as she tricked you into it Abby said she’d do it instead. So she just paid fifteen hundred dollars to watch us make eyes at each other.”

Tony considers that, “We’re locking the door tonight.”

“If she has the lack of self-preservation to show up at the house we’ll lock it from now on.”

“I like the possibilities of that.”


End file.
